Alois the Directioner
by attatched to crayons
Summary: Bored, Alois listens to the radio one day to discover one of the best bands he's ever heard-One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own One Direction or any of Alois, Claude, or Kuroshitsuji.***

The Trancy Estate was boring-as usual. Alois Trancy sat in his office, resting his head on his desk. "Claude," he said with a blurring voice. "Why is it so boring here?"

The male who the earl spoke of stood across the room. "I don't know, your highness."

"Entertain me, Claude!" Alois' voice became strict. "Dance for me!"

The butler, who would not participate in ridiculous activities, walked to the bookshelf next to Alois, grabbing a radio. "Maybe some music will help ease your boredom."

He adjusted the radio to a random station until a song came on. "We could go out any day or night. Baby I'll take you there, take you there," the machine said.

"Wait, Claude!" Alois stood up and leaned onto the desk.

"If you don't want to take it slow, and you just want to take me home, baby say yeah yeah yeah."

"I like this!" The boy started to dance around the room. "Who do these charming voices belong to?"

The radio spoke up again when. "...And that was One Direction with their new single Kiss You."

Alois gasped. "That song is perfect!" Clasping his hands, he continued speaking. "I want to listen to more songs sung by those angelic voices!"

The butler eyed the child. In his opinion, he had just heard the worst song in the world. _How can some one call that music? _

"Didn't you hear me, Claude? I want to buy their albums." The earl tugged Claude's waistcoat as he snapped back to reality. "Buy their songs for me!"

"Yes, your highness." Claude bowed down, hand on chest, and got up as he left the room.

"And if every time we tou-ou-touch you get this kind of ru-u-rush..." Alois was left mumbling the lyrics over and over again as he waited for more from One Direction.

_I will be adding more chapters soon-don't worry_


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had gone by. The earl now had a collection of eight copies of Take Me Home, cardboard cutouts of One Direction members in every room, blazers for every occasion, and a life sized castle he made out of miniature One Direction tour vans. But this was not enough for Alois.

"Claude?" the blonde haired boy lied on his One Direction cover on his bed, staring up at the now red-white-and-blue-ceiling. "I want to see them live."

"Master." The butler ran his eyes along Alois. "I am sorry to say you won't be able to. You've spent almost half of your fortune on them already."

"ALMOST HALF! IMPOSSIBLE!" Alois sat up, throwing a pillow at Claude. "HOW IS ONLY HALF OF MY FORTUNE LEFT?"

Claude moved his head away from the pillow aimed at his face before it could reach him. "The albums were thirteen dollars each, the cut outs were thirty dollars each, the blazers in total were over two hundred thousand dollars, and the castle outside is worth at least one million."

He sat back. "But why can't I see them? I still have money left...just let me buy two tickets-one for me and one for you!"

"The money you have remaining is for business matters. You are not to spend it on immature things such as a concert."

"But Claude!" Tears dripped out of the boy's eyes as he flipped his body over, smushing his face into his remaining pillows. "Its not fair!"

The demon moved his eyes to their background. One Direction posters covered the entire wall, while Alois' shirt drawer messily held band shirts instead of his usual blouses and vests. _'This boy is a disaster' _Claude thought to himself.

"I WANT TO SEE THEM! LET ME SEE THEM CLAUDE!" Alois' face was covered with still-wet tears when he lifted himself from the bed. "DON'T MAKE ME GET ANGRY!"

"Master, it has appeared to me you are already angered. Hopefully you'll calm down soon." With that, Claude left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"ITS. NOT. FAIR!" Alois rested his head on his pillow, repeating the phrase, "Its not fair, its not fair" over and over again until he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
